Pat Slattery
"I would like to thank you for that business with the department." Patrica 'Pat' Slattery better known by nickname 'Fat Pat' or 'Slatts' was previously an officer at Barnhurst. Her full name is Patricia Slattery. First seen escorting Helen Smart back to Wentworth from Barnhurst, though is uncredited (419). She started working at Wentworth as a senior officer in (470). But her first credit as Officer Slattery is in (473), and she is eventually dignified by being credited under her first name in (547). Pat is also seen as heavily sarcastic and sometimes verbally amusing during her time at Wentworth, often telling people to 'move on' or get back to what they were doing. Time Before Wentworth Before Pat joined the Wentworth Guards, she was a guard at Barnhurst. Slattery is seen escorting Smart back to Wentworth, and leaves the Wentworth guards to deal with it. It isn't known why Slattery was transferred to Wentworth. Slattery's transfer from Barnhurst may have been on Vera's orders. Time At Wentworth Is first seen during an officer strike during episode 470, coming into work with officer Radcliffe. Is seen guarding Kean at the hospital after she was bashed by Marie, and Pat tells Joan that she cannot see her, but lets her in anyway. Pat is seen taking Daphne in for testing, and watches over the tests, even calming her down twice. The only real plot line she has to herself in is when she is suspended after being framed for the duplicate invoice racket uncovered by Julie Egbert (563), Pat is furious at this and claims that she is innocent (which she is) and states that other officers signatures are there as well and not just hers. but it is learned that the racket had been around for some time way before Pat was even at Wentworth, and that Pat was being used as a scapegoat by Chaucer who makes threats against the prison. The matter is taken further after Pat is suspended and Joan takes the matter to the union because of this Pat is reinstated with full back pay thanks to Joan, and Chaucer is forced to resign as a result. Pat returns to work and thanks Joan for getting her reinstated, but fumes when she learns it wasn't Joan who helped her get her job back it was Chook. During May and Willie's 'escape' plan, Pat was put in the back of a police van by both May and Willie as a result. Pat was furious to learn that is was all done by the police and the governor but forgives Ann as a result. In 586 it is revealed that Pat is divorced and is 'glad' that she was. Pat is knocked out when Lexie goes over the wall. Pat raises the alarm and is taken to hospital afterward. Slattery is also seen during the investigation of Lou Kelly's murder, finding Officer Radcliffe unconscious on the floor and tells the governor about finding Radcilffe. Says the aerobics classes are a good idea but wouldn't be able to do one because of her back, Later tells Joan that it's ridiculous that she let Merle out wearing so much makeup. Pat also stays around for Joan Ferguson's second time as governor, where she is shown trying to get the prisoners to be quiet, but because of the noise an escape has taken place (Rita Connor's escape) as well as gathering staff together when Joan finds the knife Merle tried to hide in her cell. She continues in the series almost to the end: her last credit is in episode 690 when she is seen working the typewriter and giving a confused look when the prisoners steal typewriters for typing class. Friendships with Colleauges Pat like the rest of the Wentworth Staff, had many run in's with Joan Ferguson including complaining to the union about Ferguson's treatment of inmates and calling her union run a 'right mess', but thanks Joan when she is reinstated after being suspended during the invoice racket, Pat is around for Joan's second go as governor and is called on for a prisoner search when Merle is found with a knife. Pat is seen on good terms with both Meg and the Governor. Notes * Officer Slattery was played by Dorothy Cutts. * Pat in episode 586 revealed that she was divorced. * Cutts appeared in the series during the escape panto in an uncredited role as a nun Category:Screws Category:Protagonists Category:1984 Arrivals Category:1986 Season Category:Barnhurst Screws Category:Females Category:1986 Departures Category:PCBH Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:Characters Category:Senior Officer